


What She Came For

by DRHPaints



Category: Conan O’Brien, Conan O’Brien RPF, Late Night Host RPF, US Comedians RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe-Unfamous, Concerts, Dry Humping, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Grinding, One Shot, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Stranger Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:54:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26622496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DRHPaints/pseuds/DRHPaints
Summary: Conan goes to a Led Zeppelin tribute concert where he encounters the lovely Summer. The two of them start grinding during the show, and afterward find a semi-private place to have sex.
Relationships: Conan O’Brien/Original Female Character
Kudos: 5





	What She Came For

**Author's Note:**

  * For [damn_conan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/damn_conan/gifts).



> The title is from a lyric in the song ‘Stairway to Heaven’ by Led Zeppelin for those who are curious.

Arriving two hours early and smothered in sunscreen, Conan was grateful to secure a spot right up against the fence as they did the soundcheck for the Zed Leppelin, his favorite tribute band. With his extensive stature Conan felt vaguely guilty being in the front row, knowing he was certainly impeding the view of others, but he purchased these tickets months ago and was too excited to stand in the back and watch a few dots mosey around the stage for the sake of being accommodating. So instead, as was his habit in many areas of daily life, Conan did his best to schlump and crouch.

“Oh no…” Conan heard a disappointed voice directly behind him. Turning around he saw a woman with crimson hair, trying to crane her neck around him. Noticing she was incredibly pretty, Conan figured he could make one exception.

“Here.” Twisting his body to the side against the mass of people, Conan gestured. “Why don’t you go in front of me? Sorry, I know I’m tall.”

“Oh.” Her plump lips, which were stained a blood red, spread into a wide smile. “Thanks. That’s really sweet of you.” Wedging past, her ample breasts brushed up against him and as Conan repositioned himself he couldn’t help but notice her round ass, straining beneath a frustratingly minuscule pair of shorts, pressed up against his crotch. 

Band coming on stage, the crowd roared and the woman in front of him raised her arms high, exposing a few inches of creamy midriff as she clapped. Opening with  _ Immigrant Song _ Conan was belting it out shamelessly, lost on the tide of music. In the brief Iull after, the woman looked over her shoulder, grinning and beckoned to him with two fingers. Dipping his ear down to her lips she said, “You have a really nice voice.”

“Oh, thank you.” Conan smiled, nearly having to shout to be heard over the din of the mass of people and the band starting up again.

Pointing to her chest, the woman yelled. “Summer.” 

“Conan.” 

She looked at him in confusion and Conan said his name again, clearly and louder, making a ‘C’ with his hand. “Really?” She raised an eyebrow.

Chuckling, Conan raised his freckled hands in defeat and she gave him an alluring smirk, looking him up and down in a way that made him itch before facing the stage once more.

By the time they started to play  _ Black Dog _ the Los Angeles sun was hammering down and Conan could feel his t-shirt clinging to the sweat on his back, wishing he wasn’t so self conscious about his skinny legs so he could wear shorts, as the denim of his jeans was suffocating. Thankfully, after another song Conan saw a couple of hulking roadies hauling hoses, and they began wetting down the crowd. Icy water spraying him, Conan gasped and Summer turned back to him, laughing and pulling at her white tank-top that was now plastered to her skin, nipples clearly visible through her bra. 

“Holy shit!” She blinked up at him. “That was refreshing, but man, I wasn’t expecting it to be  _ that _ cold!”

“Right?” Conan slicked back his soaked orange hair. “Feels good though.”

“Yeah.” Twisting her scarlet hair over her shoulder and wringing it out, Summer smiled at him, eyes traveling up Conan’s lithe body. “Really good.”

Chuckling, Conan found himself gazing into her emerald eyes before Summer’s attention returned to the band. When  _ Dazed and Confused _ started, the crowd surged forward and Conan was forced up against Summer. Conan felt like he should apologize, like he should tell her he didn’t mean to have his crotch literally molded against the crack of her ass, and could she please-if-it-wasn’t-too-much-trouble not sway to this song because the way she moved was more than a little distracting as she rubbed past. But he figured bringing it up would only make things more awkward. So, trying to lift his hips away, Conan patiently waited for the song to end and focused his thoughts on anything other than Summer’s dripping, voluptuous body.

But as the chords faded away and the song died, Summer’s movements did not. In fact, Conan sensed her hips swivel a little more insistently.  _ Going to California _ floating past, Summer peeked back into Conan’s crystalline blue eyes, biting her lower lip, and he felt her hand close over his as she buffed against his groin again.

Swallowing hard, Conan turned from side to side. They were stuck in a throng of hundreds, perhaps even a thousand people, during a show that could go on for at least another 45 minutes. But Summer’s lust-heavy gaze, her alluring body, and the fact that it had been far too long since Conan had been with anyone, made him feel reckless as his cock twitched beneath the confines of his jeans and his large freckled hands found Summer’s waist.

At first, Conan attempted to be discreet. Staring straight ahead as though absorbed in the actions of the musicians, Conan timidly rocked his hips forward. Summer pressed back, rolling her hips in a tantalizing way that made his cock thicken. Positioning himself, Conan glided his denim-glad erection into the crack of Summer’s ass, bending his knees a little and rolling forward. Arching her back, Summer laid her head on his shoulder and Conan saw her eyes fall shut in bliss as she reached back to grab his tiny ass, encouraging him. 

Seeing her arousal, Conan gave up all pretext and his big hands began swarming her, massaging her breasts over her shirt, grabbing a fistful of her ass, pausing just inches from between her thighs as he brushed his thin lips over Summer’s neck.

Summer took his wrist and guided his hand in between her legs with a nod, and Conan pressed into the warmth through her shorts with his lengthy fingers as he began humping her with abandon. Shoving Summer repeatedly against the fence, her thighs were certain to have odd patterns in them tomorrow as Conan ground Summer into the shaking metal, panting open mouthed into her flesh and digging into her heat.

A few people around them started to notice, Conan hearing scoffs and muttering, but awash in the exquisite friction and the taste of Summer’s skin, he couldn’t bring himself to care as his voracity grew and he wanted nothing more than to tear away her clothes and ravage Summer right there, regardless of the number of eyes watching.

Not even positive what song just ended, Conan nipped at Summer’s ear. “Damn, I want to fuck you so badly.”

“I want you to.” Arm craned back, Summer tugged at Conan’s ginger hair. “As soon as this ends, take me somewhere and fuck me.”

Nodding, Conan’s hand crept under her shirt, finding Summer’s skin cold and her nipple hard as his fingers slid beneath the cup of her bra. 

When  _ Stairway to Heaven _ started playing, the crowd cheered and Conan groaned in relief, knowing that signaled the end of the show. Rutting against one another, there was no way Conan could’ve kept up much longer without cumming in his jeans in front of everyone. 

The wait for the knot of humanity to unwind was interminable as Summer stood in front of Conan to hide his erection and they anxiously inched forward. Conan thought about where he parked, about how by getting here first, he virtually guaranteed he would be one of the last ones to leave and he looked around desperately. Way off to the left was a little building that appeared as if it was used for concessions or perhaps merchandise sales. Taking Summer’s hand, he indicated it with his head. “Come on.” 

Holding Summer before him, Conan wove through the dispersing crowd as best he could and eventually they came to the building, walking around back. It was relatively exposed, someone could stroll by at any moment, but Conan was too wound up to care as he took Summer’s face in both of his sizable hands, pushing her up against the wall. 

Wrapping her leg around his waist, Conan reached down to knead her creamy thigh as Summer hummed against his lips, her fingers weaving into his damp orange hair. Frantically fumbling at each other’s zippers, Conan’s hand dipped below the waistband of her panties, finding Summer dripping wet as he began spinning over her clit and she managed to grasp his massive cock.

Panting into his open mouth, Summer tugged the hair at the base of his neck. “ _ Fuck me.” _

Conan’s tongue darted over his thin lips and he shook his head. “I don’t…” He swallowed. “I don’t have a condom.”

“I’m on the pill, it’s fine.” Summer nodded. Turning around, she peeled her wet shorts down to her thighs along with her underwear, placing her hands on the wall as Conan shuffled his jeans and boxers to his ankles.

Rubbing the head of his cock over her entrance, Conan caressed Summer’s hip. “You ready?”

“Yeah.” She nodded back at him over her shoulder.

Tipping forward, Conan groaned as Summer’s body enveloped his sensitive cock, pausing and gritting his teeth for a moment so as not to get overexcited. Curling his lanky arm around, he began spinning his ring and middle fingers over Summer’s swollen clit as he swiveled inside of her, other hand clamped at her hip.

Braced on the wall, Summer drove herself back against Conan’s thick cock. “ _ Oh fuck! Yes! Conan! Just like that!” _ Arching her back, Summer moaned loudly, careless of their surroundings as Conan hit the soft patch of nerves again and again, making her thighs twitch helplessly. 

Spurred on by her ecstasy, Conan pounded into Summer wantonly. “Yeah, you like that? Does it feel good? Huh? Is this how you like to get fucked?” Clapping against her ass, hand fiddling wildly, Conan sensed her fluttering around his cock and with his free hand he grabbed Summer’s soaked hair, dragging her back to him and kissing over her neck.

“ _ Fuck! Yes, Conan! Fuck me! I’m gonna cum! Yes!” _ Quaking, Summer constricted around him as she screamed, nails scraping down the wall. 

“Oh  _ fuck! _ ” Conan cried at the sudden pressure, putting a hand between her face and the wall and slamming her forward flat before pulsing frenetically. “ _ Oh fuck! Yes! Summer! You’re gonna make me fucking cum! Yes! Fuck!”  _ Whining, Conan writhed against her, Summer’s shirt growing dirty from the wall as he humped with abandon. “ _ Fuck! FUCK! _ ” Erratically jerking forward, Conan’s eyes clenched and his breath was hot against Summer’s neck as his warm cum drained into her, arms squeezing tight as he thrust her against the wall a final time. 

Relaxing back, Conan sought air as he lowered his slender arms, Summer craning to press a kiss to his sculpted jaw. Conan captured her mouth, knitting their tongues together breathlessly for a couple of minutes before they parted, smiling, and both raised their jeans.

“Hey so…” Conan asked as he zipped himself up. “Could I get your number?”

“Sure.” Summer beamed, fishing in her pocket for her phone. “Oh shit.” She frowned. “The water. I didn’t even think about it. My phone is busted. I should’ve brought a ziplock or something.”

Conan tried to turn on his own and found that screen was unresponsive as well. “Shit.” Staring at it, Conan checked his pockets. “And of course I don’t have a pen.”

“Me neither…” Summer shrugged.

“Well, tell me your number. I had to do a thesis in college. If I can’t remember ten numbers in a row, then my mind is definitely going.” Summer laughed and told it to him. Conan had her repeat it. “Okay, got it.”

Leaning in, Summer draped her arms around his shoulders, combing her fingers through Conan’s ginger hair. “If you don’t remember, I won’t hold it against you.”

Thin lips spreading into a wide smile, Conan’s baby blue eyes gazed into hers. “Oh I have a feeling you’re hard to forget.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read. If you enjoyed this story, please leave a comment or come say hi on tumblr at fandomtransmandom. I also take requests!


End file.
